Just Can't Sleep
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: AU. Non-magic. Killian finds Emma asleep on the roof of their shared apartment. Drabble. Fluff.


Hey all, so I wrote this last week when I could sleep. Just a little drabble.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. It was the third night in a row that she hadn't been able to sleep the night through. Sleep had never come easily but now it seemed to purposely distance itself from her. Grabbing a pair of slippers and her keys Emma left her apartment on the third floor to head to the roof. There was too much light pollution to see much of anything but still sometimes just dreaming of the stars and the places that they could take her could lull her to sleep.

It was almost four o'clock when she felt her eye lids begin to droop, felling the sensation of sleep as it tried to pull her back into its comforting arms. She shivered in the slight chill of the morning before curling in on herself to keep warm. Somewhere between sleeping and reality she thought she had heard the roof door open and close but too tired to care or to open her eyes Emma allowed her mind to slowly lull her back to sleep. She sensed someone near her but still too far between the two worlds Emma hummed quietly muttering, "Who's there."

* * *

Killian hadn't been able to sleep all night. Usually he had no problem with sleep. But tonight it seemed he just couldn't shut his mind off. He had tried doing some work, taking a shower, and even play a little guitar but alas nothing had worked. Making his way from the sixth floor to the roof he noticed that Emma was already there though it looked like she was almost asleep. Shutting the door quietly he walked over noticing her shiver before hearing her question. It was sleepfilled, he knew she wasn't really awake.

"Its me Swan." She seemed to hum again as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Sing me a song Killian." in the entirety of their friendship, if one could call it that, she had never called him Killian. And now in the early morning hours where the brain isn't filtering and the truth comes through he couldn't believe. She had said his name. He knew she would most likely not remember this come day time but even still he choose to indulge her.

HIs voice was quiet as he wrapped his coat around her before bending to pick her up tucking her keys in his hand.

_Sé mo laoch mo Ghile Mear'Sé mo Chaesar, Ghile Mear,Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féinÓ chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear._

_Seal dá rabhas im' mhaighdean shéimh,'S anois im' bhaintreach chaite thréith,Mo chéile ag treabhadh na dtonn go tréanDe bharr na gcnoc is in imigéin._

Reaching the roof door Killian carefully navigated the stairs and hallway as he continued the song, allowing his Irish accent to bleed through every Gaelic word.

_Bímse buan ar buairt gach ló,Ag caoi go cruaidh 's ag tuar na ndeorMar scaoileadh uaim an buachaill beo'S ná ríomhtar tuairisc uaidh, mo bhrón._

_Ní labhrann cuach go suairc ar nóinIs níl guth gadhair i gcoilltibh cnó, Ná maidin shamhraidh i ngleanntaibh ceoighÓ d'imthigh sé uaim an buachaill beó._

_Marcach uasal uaibhreach óg,Gas gan gruaim is suairce snódh, Glac is luaimneach, luath i ngleoAg teascadh an tslua 's ag tuargain treon._

He had almost reached her door when she snuggled into his shoulder nestling her head in the crook of his neck before sighing deeply and contently. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. She was strong and beautiful and had walls as high as sky scrapers but in this moment she was innocent again.

_Seinntear stair ar chlairsigh cheoil's líontair táinte cárt ar bordLe hinntinn ard gan chaim, gan cheóChun saoghal is sláinte d' fhagháil dom leómhan._

_Ghile Mear 'sa seal faoi chumha,'S Éire go léir faoi chlócaibh dubha;Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féinÓ chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear._

He tucked her back into bed as he sang the last few lines before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and shutting her bedroom door. He placed the keys on the kitchen counter before heading back to his own apartment. He had forgotten that he had wrapped her in his coat and so locked the door and left thinking of his beautiful Swan.

Later that morning when Emma awoke rested, the only thing that gave reality to her strange dream of the man singing to her was the black leather coat still wrapped around her chest. Still partially asleep Emma allowed the scent of spices and sea salt lull her back to sleep a little while longer as she dreamed of a tall handsome Irishmen with startling blue eyes and a voice of enchantment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The song that I used is "Mo Ghile Mear" its a favourite song of mine and I also love the Gaelic. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

Annika


End file.
